Autobots
The Autobots are a military group devoted to defending their planet, and the innocents of other worlds, including Earth, from the would-be conquest of the Decepticons. For millions of years they were the underdogs of the war, barely holding their ground through sheer temerity and perseverance. In the aftermath of Unicron's attack in 2005, they were able to take advantage of the confusion on Cybertron to reclaim most of the planet, and now oppose the Decepticons on roughly equal footing. The Autobots are also allied with the government of Earth, and many of them consider the Terran planet a second home. Overview The Autobots' main base of operation on Cybertron is Iacon. On Earth, they're based in Autobot City, on the outskirts of San Francisco. They as a whole fight not because they want to, but because they have to. Autobots that have motives based on hatred of the Decepticons or a simple desire to "blow things up" will have a hard time fitting in. Chain of Command Current Leaders * Rodimus Prime - Autobot Commander. Rodimus Prime leads the entire faction, entrusted with the wisdom and burden of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Previously known as 'Hot Rod,' Rodimus Prime ascended to the title of Prime in 2005, assuming the mantle of leadership after using the Matrix to destroy Unicron. * Ultra Magnus - Second in Command. Ultra Magnus is second-in-command of the Autobots, and one of Rodimus Prime's most trusted allies. A gruff, no-nonsense soldier, his skill as a tactician gives Rodimus invaluable insight into the war. * Kup - Security Advisor. Kup has been around as long as the Autobots, and in his innumerable escapades has seen more than many of his comrades combined. He always has a story or a parable to shed light on a given problem, and this wisdom helps guide not only the Autobots, but Rodimus Prime himself. * Jazz - Intelligence Director. Jazz isn't the coolest guy you know; he's cooler than them by half. A smooth-talking, fun-loving party-hearty bon vivant, Jazz' ostentatious mannerisms and love of Earth culture hide his consummate skill at all manner of sneaky, dirty tricks. He acts as the defacto leader of the saboteurs and intelligence gatherers, if something is going down.. chances are Jazz knows about it already! * Fortress Maximus - Operations Director. Former pacifist who escaped the war via the Steelhaven with his crew, Fortress Maximus was pulled back into the fray during the Headmasters fiasco. Spearheading the operations division, Max is just as likely found among the troops as he is gracing the CoC offices. * Sky Lynx - Military Director. Quite possibly the cockiest of all the Autobots, Sky Lynx's unique outlook on life and devastating prowess in combat cements him as the director of the Autobot military forces. Past Leaders *Optimus Prime *Sentinel Prime *Alpha Trion - First Autobot leader. He merged with Vector Sigma. Notable Members Please refer to List of Autobots. Divisions * Autobot Intelligence - Clandestine Operations * Autobot Military - Armed Forces * Autobot Operations - Civil and Technical Operations Territory *Autobot City - A fortification built in California, it is the premier location for all Autobot activities on Earth. Metroplex makes up the bulk of the city, and is usually always found there. *Iacon - The rebuilt city stands as a beacon to the continued vigilance of the Autobots and their dedication to taking back Cybertron. After having resided in Crystal City for years, Omega Supreme has relocated to the city acting as it's silent but ever watching guardian. *Debris - An underground base constructed by the Wreckers before Iacon's reemergence, it's connected via a series of railway tracks to the city state on Cybertron. *The Ark - Though not often in active use, the original base and sight of the ship's crash beside Mt. St. Hilary stands as a fallback if anything should ever happen to Autobot City. Technology *If it's giant and orange, chances are it's Autobot property. *Orion Pax - Also known as the Ark II. It is a huge spaceship built by the Autobots that is used as a mobile base whenever the Autobots need to go into space. *Steelhaven - Fortress Maximus' original ship he departed Cybertron with, was put back into use after the Headmaster Leader's return to active duty. Notes Category:Factions